Benvolio
by Emily Whitaker
Summary: He was given the name Benvolio, but what part does benevolence play in a tragedy? For no good deed goes unpunished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The marble floor was cool to Benvolio's feet as he stepped out of bed. With his eyes mostly shut he reached for his wooden sword and dragged it behind him to the hall, down the corridor and into his cousin's room.

"Romeo are you awake?" He said as he entered.

Romeo was a mirror to Benvolio, still somewhat asleep, bare feet cringing against the cold floor and wooden sword in hand.

"Yea I am," Romeo said.

"Can we practice dueling?"

"We're still in our night clothes, Ben."

"Oh, right."

Benvolio slowly walked back to his room. He began to wake up properly as he dressed. The room was new to him, he had only been living with his cousin for a month or so. After the passing of his parents to a sickness that ran through the town, Benvolio could not think of another place he would rather be. In his life, his happiest memories were with his cousin in his house.

And a grand house it was, built of stone it stood strong and wide. Named after its family, Montague Manor was home to Romeo and his parents and a number of serving men and women. It sat on the hills of the west side of Verona, a city at the foot of the Alps. The Manor was the gateway to the Montague family business, opening up to the Olive Orchards. On the hills stood rows of olive trees, it was a business that had made the Montagues one of the most prominent and powerful families in Verona, second only to the Capulets.

Benvolio heard Romeo leave his room down the hall and stomp down the stairs. He wanted to catch up with him, so he didn't bother to fasten his boots or button his vest. He had given up on his unruly mop of brown hair a long time ago, it was going to do what it was going to do, and today it was standing up a bit in the front, and extra floppy all around. He grabbed his wooden sword and ran down the stairs.

"Breakfast is outside this morning Master Benvolio," a serving woman said as he passed her in the main hall.

Benvolio ran out the back, the sun was already warm and made it a bit easier to wake up. His eyes adjusted and the sight was comforting. Romeo was sitting at a small table with his parents, on top of the table were fresh fruits and cheeses, fresh squeezed orange juice and Benvolio's favorite sweet braided bread covered in honey and nuts.

"Come join us, son," Lord Montague said. "You will need your strength, from what I hear you are practicing for a wild duel," he chuckled.

Benvolio took his seat at the table, Lady Montague smiled at him and offered him the sweet bread. He took it and covered his plate with piles of fruits and cheeses and took a big swig of his juice. With a full mouth, he quietly listened to his Uncle speak of the family business, plans to leave the business to Romeo and Benvolio were always on his Uncle's mind. Benvolio tried to listen, but it was a beautiful morning and he was full of energy, so he found it hard to do so.

"Go on then, you two," his Uncle said with a jolly laugh. "Go play, it is a beautiful day."

Benvolio took one last bite of his bread and shoved a few berries in there as well. He picked up his sword and took his stance beside Romeo.

"Have at thee," he called out, managing to keep all the food in his mouth.

Romeo took his stance and they slowly went through their moves, the clank of their wooden swords was matched only by the cheers and claps of Lord and Lady Montague.

"Well done, boys," Lady Montague said.

She rose from her seat and came to them. They held their swords to their sides because they knew what she was about to do. She walked to Benvolio and pushed his mop of hair away from his face, she smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. Then she did the same to Romeo, only kissing him on both cheeks and squeezing him tight until he squeaked. With a laugh she messed up his perfect hair and went inside.

"You've got a hair out of place," Benvolio said.

"I do?" Romeo said dropping his sword as he tried desperately to fix it.

Benvolio laughed. "Let's find Balthazar and teach him how to duel," he said.

Romeo led them back into the house and to the Great Sitting Room where they found Balthazar, who was polishing the silver on the shelves surrounding the hearth. Seeing that he was standing on a shaky stool, Benvolio cringed as Balthazar had to catch his balance when they came running in.

"Balthazar," Romeo said. "Watch what we learned at the First House in fencing."

Balthazar continued to polish as he watched, he was the same age as the boys, only he was the son of Lord Montague's Valet, which meant he was up, dressed, fed and working by the time Benvolio stepped out of bed every morning. He and his father were new to Verona and happy for the work. It did not take long for the boys to befriend Balthazar, and though the friendship was blessed by Lord Montague, Benvolio over heard Balthazar's father telling him to make sure his chores never suffered. Benvolio didn't understanding what Balthazar had to fit into one day and why he could never play with them. It was frustrating. Happy to include him while he worked, Benvolio took his stance in the middle of the Great Sitting Room and Romeo did the same.

"This is called the Passado," Romeo said as he lunged towards Benvolio. "Punto Reverso," he said blocking Benvolio's backhanded thrust. "Hey!" Romeo yelled with his killing blow to the side of Benvolio's chest.

Benvolio grabbed Romeo's wooden sword and put it under his armpit, spinning in place, he fell onto the sitting couch and pulled the pillows down with him as he fell to the ground with a dramatic gasp for air, and with his tongue hanging out of his mouth he turned his head and said, "I die."

"Noooooooo!" Romeo pretended to cry to the gods.

"Romeo, you're supposed to be happy that you killed him," Balthazar said from his stool. "You're not supposed to cry after you win a fight."

"Oh," Romeo said, he pulled his wooden sword from Benvolio's armpit.

"Boys," Lord Montague said as he walked into the room. "Boys when I told you to play, I meant outside. You need to understand that Balthazar has work to do and doesn't need to be interrupted by you, and he doesn't need you two messing up the work he has already done. Both of you pick up this mess and go outside to play."

Benvolio looked around and realized he had made a mess, but a dramatic death was messy. He began to pick up the pillows with Romeo's help. Lord Montague took a seat by the window and tried to read the daily reports on his sales.

"Lord Montague," Balthazar's father, Augustus said, as he came calling into the Great Sitting Room.

Augustus gave Benvolio and Romeo a look of confusion as they did the job he probably felt his son should be doing. But when Augustus looked to Lord Montague he dropped the subject.

"Sir," Augustus said, "I am heading to the Market myself today, is there anything in addition to the household needs that I can get for you?"

"You can bring these boys with you please. They need to get outside and I can't seem to get them there."

"Yes sir. Boys, we will leave for the market in two minutes."

Benvolio fluffed the last pillow and placed it carefully as Romeo tossed another onto the couch.

"Come on Balthazar, come with us," Romeo said.

With the last of the silver still in his hands Balthazar looked to Lord Montague.

"Yes, Balthazar," Lord Montague said with a chuckle. "I meant you as well."

Balthazar put the silver back on the hearth and jumped down to meet the boys. Benvolio wrapped his arm around Balthazar's shoulders and pulled him out of the Great Sitting Room.

"We are going to teach you all the fighting moves we know," Benvolio said.

"You will make a great sword fighter," Romeo said.

As they came over the hill into town, the market was sitting under a cloud of kicked up dirt. Benvolio kicked the dirt at his feet to contribute. He was listening to Romeo tell Balthazar every detail they had learned about fencing, in case he missed anything he was ready to speak up. Augustus was leading them quickly into the crowd, so Benvolio pushed the chatty boys to keep up with him. They stopped at the Baker's, Benvolio's favorite shop. The Baker greeted Benvolio by name as he took a deep breath of the thick smell of bread cooling beside the ovens. From there, they headed to the meat market. Benvolio kept his nose hidden. The smell was growing sourer with the rising sun. He starred at the dead chickens hanging upside down, some with feathers, some without, and the red meats sitting in salts that were turning a strange gray around the edges. The crowd swarmed around him and pushed him away from Augustus. He gave up and let the crowd win, he turned to wait with Romeo and Balthazar who were standing beside the Market's center fountain. The soft breeze was pushing through the water of the fountain and sprayed them with a cool mist.

"Let's practice then," Romeo said. "We'll show Balthazar the moves." He raised his wooden sword and they began. "It is more like a dance than a fight, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Benvolio said.

"No, it's not," Balthazar said, watching their every move.

"Sure it is," Romeo said. "Think about it, we learn our steps like we do in a dance. Watch, Ben has his part and I have mine. When we do the move together, we move together, add the passion of the fight to raise the swords, and see? It's like a dance."

Benvolio smiled. "You can find something beautiful in everything cuz."

He raised his sword to block Romeo's, and from their wooden swards came a metal clank. The boys froze. Benvolio turned back to the meet market to see a crowd forming.

"It's a real fight," Balthazar said. "Let's go watch."

The boys ran into the crowd. Balthazar pushed past Benvolio, something was wrong. When Benvolio made it to the center of the crowd, he saw Balthazar stop beside his father, who was on his knees at the foot of a tall angry woman. Her sharp dagger twitching at Augustus's throat. She was dressed as a proper Lady, in a black dress that shimmered blue when she moved in the sunlight. Her black hair was pulled back so tight Benvolio could see her skin stretching, her eyebrows were twisted on her angry face and her mouth was spitting as she spoke.

"Montague slave," she called Augustus. "Dirt wielding scum."

Benvolio knew she was from the Capulet Family, and the hatred she was spewing in his family's name had bloodied the streets of Verona for over a century. But this was the first time Benvolio had ever seen the fight for himself. He could never get his Uncle to tell him what the fight was about, but every time he asked about it he was told to take great pride in his name and never allow a filthy Capulet to tell him otherwise. He was told the Capulets were evil and angry people, and then he was told never to fear them. Benvolio felt there was a kind of peace to Augustus' response to Lady Capulet's anger. He saw that beside the Lady Capulet stood a girl, she had to be his age, her dark hair and dark dress matched that of her Mother's. She was a Capulet but her anger was different, her porcelain cheeks were covered in tears and upturned dust.

"That's enough," she yelled out to her Mother. "Please stop."

Lady Capulet turned and slapped the girl with the back of her hand that was busy with rings. Benvolio watched as the girl's strength didn't bend with her Mothers furry. As she looked back at her Mother, Benvolio saw her whisper something that put the look of terror on her Mothers face. She stepped back to dodge another blow, and then she turned and ran away.

Without hesitation or a word to Romeo, Benvolio took off after her. As he passed her Mother, he heard her scream out.

"You will do no such thing young lady."

Benvolio kept running after the girl. He ran hard, but she was running harder. He couldn't catch her. He tried to call out to her, but he couldn't catch his breath, so he just kept running. She was headed towards the Church, but she ran right past it, turning to wrap around the Church on the west side. Afraid he was going to lose her, he sped up as much as he could, his heart pounding, and he wondered if it was her or the running. He had never found a reason to run this fast before. He wrapped around the church and saw the dark of her dress head into the Sycamore Grove. He entered the Grove and kept his eyes on her as she leapt and swerved through the trees like a doe. Benvolio was not as graceful, the roots of the trees were jetting up out of the ground grabbing his toes, and the branches hung low slapping his cheeks as he passed through them. She started to slow down. As she took down her tightly pulled back hair, it fell and rested around her shoulders. Her dark hair glowed the color of the sun when the light met it. She was beautiful. Then she was gone.

Benvolio could see nothing but dirt, he could taste nothing but dirt. His chest felt empty as he rolled over and gasped for air. His feet were still stuck on the root he had fallen over. The twisted trees made him dizzy as they danced above him.

"Are you alright?"

Her face came into focus as she put her hand out to help him up.

"Sit here," she said. "It might not be a good root to jump over but it makes a great seat."

She placed him on the root and as he began to catch his breath, he wished he was still on the ground, where the earth was cool on his head. He was dizzier sitting than on his back. He couldn't faint in front of her. He breathed deep and eventually the dizziness began to fade. He looked up at her. She was standing beside him watching him with a worried look on her face. She smiled at him and brushed off the dirt from his chest. He stopped breathing again and the dizziness came back.

"Orange and red crest," she said looking at the patch on his vest. "Such warm colors the Montague family has." She sat beside him. "I'm a Capulet." She made her dress shimmer emerald in the sunlight.

Benvolio smiled.

"You were in the Market just now, weren't you?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Was that your manservant?"

"It was," he managed. "You stood up for him? Why did you do that?"

"My name is Rosaline, what's yours?"

"Benvolio."

"Benvolio Montague," she let the name sit for a moment. "Benvolio, my Mother is very serious about her feelings for the Montagues. Even my Uncle, the head of our family, doesn't care for the violence much. I don't really get it at all." She turned to him. "I'm supposed to hate you."

"I know, I'm supposed to hate you too.

"But you can't, can you? You can't figure out how to hate me just because you're told to."

"You're doing a pretty bad job at it as well."

Benvolio was starting to catch his breath again. It was easy to talk to her. He understood her questions about their families. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and played with a stick from the ground. Picking at it and tossing the bits around, he enjoyed the silence between them. He watched her as she got comfortable on the root, and was happy to see that she had no where else she would rather be.

"Your dress has some mud on its hem," Benvolio said. He took a piece of the hem to see if he could rub it off with his sleeve.

"I think I like it better this way," she said, taking a handful of her dress and examining it. "Brown, the color of earth, it's a warm color too. It's the color of your eyes."

She smiled at Benvolio and again he couldn't breathe.

"Yes," she said, she had bent down and taken a hand full of dirt. She straightened out the skirt of her dress with her clean hand and proceeded to spread the dirt all over it. "I like it much better this way, don't you?"

"I do?"

"Help me then."

She took another glob of dirt from the ground and offered it to Benvolio. He put his hand out to her and she whipped the glob on his hand. She took up a hand full for herself and began to rub it all over her dress.

"Come on then, help me," she said.

Benvolio reached out and took her skirt in one hand and wiped the mud on it with the other. She started to laugh and Benvolio looked at her. He had seen her cry, and seen her in pain, he wanted nothing more than to see her face as she laughed.

"Your eyes are green," he said.

"Are they?"

"When you were helping me up they were blue."

"And so was I, but now I'm happy."

"Your eyes change color with your mood?"

"Guess what color they are when I'm mad?"

"I, I don't know."

She hopped off the root and did a little twirl for Benvolio to show how the muddy dress looked.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Much better. You've got mud in your hair."

"We will call it an accessory," she said, she reached out her hand. "Come on then, walk me home. Or at least walk me out of the woods and then don't let my Mother see you, I wouldn't want her to give you all the credit for my new dress."

"Rosaline?" He said, liking the feel of her name as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes?"

"What did you say to your Mother right before you ran off?"

"Why, was she horrified?"

"She was."

"I told her I was going to tell Sister Mary Catherine, the head of the sister nuns at chapel, what she was doing. I heard my Mother speaking to her once about the fight between our families. Sister Mary Catherine said that any soul who participated in the fight would be damned to hell. I saw my Mother laugh at her but when she walked away, she looked terrified. So I whispered to her that I was going to tell Sister Mary Catherine who was going to tell God what she was doing."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because if the Church could have stopped this fight don't you think they would have by now? There's no point. Our Families have hated each other for so long we don't even remember why. The fear of God can't stop it now."

"What about the grace of God?"

She put her hand out to Benvolio once more. "Are you going to walk me home or not Benvolio Montague?"

He smiled and took her hand, and together they walked through the woods. She showed him a path she had made that led them to the wall of Capulet Manor. The edge of her family's land.

"Will you be all right?" Benvolio asked her. "I mean will your Mother be angry with you about your dress? Will she still be angry about what happened in the Market?"

Rosaline stopped walking. She looked at the wall of her home in silence for a moment then turned to Benvolio.

"Do you see that tree down there that reaches over the Manor wall?" She asked.

"I do," Benvolio said.

"On the other side of the wall stands another tree. The two reach out for one another because a wall has been built between them. Sometimes I climb the tree on the inside of the wall and swing over to its mate. I escape the walls of my home and come play in the Sycamore Grove. Would you like to meet me again tomorrow night?"

"I would like that very much," he said.

"Then I will meet you on the root you tripped over. Tomorrow night, when the moon is in the height of the night's sky, leave your home and come into the woods. I will be there every night from now until eternity, and you can join me whenever you please. You're not afraid of the woods at night, are you?"

"No," he said, he wasn't until she said something.

"Good, then I will see you again tomorrow."

And with a kiss on his cheek she ran out of the woods. Benvolio couldn't move. He tried to feel her lips on his cheek for as long as he could, but as she disappeared through the Capulet gates, so did the kiss. He took a deep breath and looked around, the day was gone, Romeo was probably worried sick wondering where he had been. And Augustus, what had happened to him after he left? Benvolio hiked out of the woods and turned away from Capulet Manor, he ran home as fast as he could.

"I covered for you cuz," Romeo said with a smile. "Did you catch her?"

"Did I catch who?" Benvolio asked.

"Come on, we need to wash up for Dinner."

Benvolio followed Romeo upstairs. He was planning to head straight to his room to wash up, but Romeo pushed him into his room instead.

"Tell me everything. Last I saw, you were running after that beautiful girl who stood up to whom I assume was her Mother. Who is she? She was magnificent. Did you hold her while she cried? What happened?"

"Is Augustus all right?" Benvolio asked, trying to buy himself a moment to think.

Benvolio had shared everything with his cousin, and as bad as Benvolio wanted to tell Romeo of his feelings for Rosaline, for a Capulet, he could not do it. The words wouldn't come out of him. There was something very strong inside him that knew it was better to keep her a secret. To keep her all to himself.

"Augustus is doing fine now," Romeo said. "After you left, the Prince's men came and stopped the woman. She was sent home and Augustus was able to continue about his day. He acted like nothing ever happened. But something happened to you, you ran after her with such passion. Did you help her, was your love for her enough to take away her pain?"

"I didn't catch her, she ran into the Church and straight to the Nunnery. I thought it was best to leave her alone, so I went for a long walk in the Sycamore Grove."

"You hate it in there, you always fall. Well maybe one day we will find out who she is and you can confess your love for her."

"She was a Capulet," Balthazar said, coming into the room with a bowl full of warm water and a clean rag. "She was the Daughter of the woman who was attacking my Father. They were both Capulets."

"But she stood up to her Mother," Romeo said. "She tried to stop her."

"She is still a Capulet."

"And your father is still a servant even though he conducted himself like a gentleman today. Why do you put so much power in a title?" Romeo said.

Balthazar was silent and so was Benvolio. Romeo never spoke of the fight between the families, but it was clear to Benvolio that he didn't put weight on the words that forced them to hate the Capulets either. However, even knowing this, Benvolio didn't feel like sharing what had happened with Rosaline in the woods. He stood and joined Romeo at the bowl of hot water and dunked his hands in. Immediately the water turned brown and he smiled at the memory of covering Rosaline's dress in mud.

"How many times did you fall in the mud Benvolio?" Romeo said. "Disgusting." He dried his hands with the clean cloth then tossed the cloth to Benvolio, "Come on I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Benvolio had checked in with the moon every night for years now, to confirm that it was time to meet Rosaline in the Sycamore Grove. He didn't need to look out his window anymore, but he still did. The moon had hit its peak in the dark sky. It was full and oddly close, and he knew it would light up the Grove and color Rosalind's dark hair with stripes of blue.

Grabbing his boots and a napkin full of dinner rolls, Benvolio blew out all the candles lighting his room and headed for the door. He silently opened his door and turned to close it behind him. The hall was dark and empty, even the servants had gone to bed for a moments rest. Benvolio headed for the stairs, his feet soaking up the cool of the stone floor as he shuffled quickly past Romeo's room where he stopped. He put his head to the door to try to hear a sound.

"Romeo?" Benvolio whispered.

There was no answer, Romeo was not in his room for the third night in a row. He was coming home in the daylight, shutting the sun out of his room and answering to noone. Benvolio knew he was heart broken. This wasn't the first time, but it was the only time he had not come to Benvolio for comfort.

Benvolio promised himself as he softly turned and ran down the stairs that he would make his cousin go out in the heat of the sun tomorrow. He knew that would help him, because there was nowhere more beautiful than Verona on a hot summer's day. Except, of course, the Sycamore Grove on a hot summer's night.

Jumping down the last few steps, Benvolio turned and wrapped around to the kitchen. He loved the smell of the kitchen when it was resting after a day of cooking. The herbs and spices took over the air, always making his stomach growl. He silently opened the door at the back of the kitchen to the yards. He always used this door because the servants kept it well oiled so they never bothered the Montague's as it opened and closed many times a day. Shutting it behind him, he grabbed his napkin full of dinner rolls and tossed them to the three hunting dogs staring up at him licking their chops. After his first time sneaking out years ago he learned to always bring the dogs a roll each night to keep them from barking, but it didn't take long for them to learn to expect it. Now they would sit obediently, waiting for him to come out with their treat.

They devoured the rolls in seconds and turned to Benvolio with their big eyes, ears back and tails wagging.

"That's all I have for you," he said.

He reached over their pen and gave their ears a good scratch each.

"Is this what you want then? I've got to go."

He propped his feet one at a time on the stoop to fasten his boots. Then tucked in his shirt as he walked, he rolled down his sleeves and the dirt that had collected through out the day fell free. He straightened his collar and fastened his vest, and headed for the Manor wall. He brushed his hands through his brown mop of hair, it just fell back where it was.

Once he reached the wall he grabbed onto a low hanging branch and swung himself up into the tree. He climbed over the wall and jumped down.

The town of Verona was very much awake; the Market was filled with Merchants selling items they could not sell during the light of day, to people who would not be seen in town without the veil of night.

Benvolio ducked behind the church. Once he hit the cover of the trees the air was cool on his face and almost damp compared to the dry dust of the town. The smell of the Sycamore Grove was always sweet. He looked up through the grove and the moon light hit the crooked branches. He took his time, stepping carefully over the jetting roots while ducking under the swooping branches. Ahead of him he could see their tree. Rosaline wasn't there yet, so he planned to sit and wait for her, but a snap of a branch made him pause.

"Rosaline?" he whispered.

He could hear her holding back her laughter.

"Rose, don't you dare sneak up on me."

He felt her cool fingers through his shirt as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from their tree.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"Just follow me," she said.

They ran through the trees, she let go of Benvolio's hand and sprinted ahead of him. Her petticoat was covered in dirt.

"How long have you been in the woods tonight Rosaline?" Benvolio asked.

She just kept running. He was doing everything he could to keep up without falling or colliding into some part of a tree, but she kept looking back at him making it difficult to concentrate.

She stopped, at her feet was a stream glistening black in the moonlight. The giant Glaciers sitting heavily on the Alps had begun to melt, dripping down into the valleys of Verona.

"Wow it's beautiful," Benvolio said as he looked at her. He sat down on a boulder and took off his boots. "Have you tested the water yet?"

"No," she said, she was smiling. "I've been waiting for you."

She sat on a root, took off her shoes, and pulled up her tights. He waited for her with his feet hovering over the water.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she said.

They slammed their feet into the stream.

"Oh man that's cold," Benvolio said.

"Keep them in until the back of your knees ache."

"I can't take it."

They pulled their feet out and let them rest in the warm dry dirt lining the stream. Benvolio watched Rosaline as she leaned against the tree behind her and looked up into the stars. Every day had become about this moment for Benvolio. The moment he finally got to be alone in the woods with Rosaline. He looked at her in the moonlight and sat back against a rock. He saw she was wringing her hands anxiously in her lap.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Let me see your eyes."

She looked at him widening her eyes as if they were being examined.

"They're blue," he said.

"Are they?" She looked back at the stars.

"How long have you been out here?"

"It was a beautiful day Ben, where else would I be?"

"What happened?"

"It was nothing really," she turned to face him. "Do you remember Tybolt, Juliet's Cousin?"

"I do."

"He's back in town."

"Does he still wear leather clothes and prance around like an angry cat?"

"Angry doesn't begin to explain Tybolt. He's filled with this need for a good fight. This morning at breakfast I had to leave. He was getting my Mother and my Aunt all riled up against the Montagues. He doesn't know any more than we do what the fight is about. And still he sat there and spoke of revenge and getting even. My Mother was excited at the idea of it all, and my Aunt, well I don't really understand what is going on with her. She gets so strange when Tybolt visits. I had to get out of there."

"Have you been out here since breakfast?"

"I have."

"Are you starving?"

She smiled. "No," she laughed. "I found Romeo out here around dinner time."

"Romeo was out here?"

"He was in the meadow writing a poem. It's very a beautiful poem, I'm sure once he reads it to whom ever it is he loves she will fall madly in love with him and he will stop being so melancholy."

"You think so?"

"I do, in fact I was so sure he would recover easily that I had no problem taking half of his lunch. He left it on a rock in the shade, a napkin full of food and a bottle of wine. I tore off some of the bread, grabbed a handful of the fixings and a chunk of the cheese, and went to the top of that boulder on the edge of the meadow and watched him all afternoon. I snuck back down and stole a sip or two of the wine and he never even noticed."

Benvolio began to laugh. "I like that you spent the day with Romeo, that you were in some way there for each other."

They sat in silence and stared at the stars. A cool breeze lifted her hair and sat it on her shoulder. Without thinking he brushed it off, feeling her silky curls against his rough hands. She didn't move away from his touch, he sat back against the rock and tried to hide his smile.

"Does Romeo ever talk about our families fight?" She asked.

"He never does. He just doesn't care about it, he is so full of passion and love, I don't think there is a place for this fight in his heart. Or maybe he is just to busy loving that he doesn't even notice it."

"You are kind of the same way Ben."

"I am?"

"I mean you're here with me."

Benvolio smiled at her.

"Well," she continued. "I guess I was thinking what it would be like if this fight could die with our parents but I know it can't. Tybolt is so angry. He could keep this fight alive all on his own. I'm afraid it will turn to death on both sides and the death will fuel more rage and the cycle will continue until we all lose everything."

"Rosaline that doesn't have to be what happens. Look at me. If Tybolt can fight this fight all by himself then Romeo and you and I can stop it."

"Sure we can."

"We can, if no one ever fights him, then Tybolt will look like a feral cat in heat, screaming all around town."

"As much as I would love to see that, you can't promise that you won't ever fight him back."

"I will do what I can to keep the peace, I can at least promise you that."

"I believe you will."

Benvolio felt settled. He could handle a man like Tybolt. He leaned back and closed his eyes and took in the smell of the sweet scent of the orchard. His mind ran through thoughts of war to thoughts of food to wondering where Romeo had ran off to, and who was hearing his poem at that very moment. The uneven sound of Rosaline's breathing began to worry him.

"Rose," he softly said.

"There's more," she said.

Benvolio looked into her dark blue eyes.

"My Mother spoke to me today," she said. "She told me that my Father is beginning to think of suitors for me to marry."

"He's what?" Benvolio said. "He is beginning to what?"

"My Mother told me that it is time to get married, she said my Uncle is doing the same with Juliet."

"But I-, what did you say?"

Rosaline smiled at Benvolio and her breathing calmed. "You're getting upset?"

"Rose I-, did she say who your father was thinking of?"

"Oh a few men on The Princes Court."

"The Princes Court?"

"Benvolio what's wrong?" She was laughing.

"Rosaline, I-,"

"What Benvolio?"

"I-, no it can't be time for you to marry yet, I could tell your Father stories about the men in the Princes Court."

"Could you? And would you be present in these stories?"

"Listen, I mean, none of those men are good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me, a man on the Princes court? Well then I think you should tell my father everything. I mean you have a strong opinion on the subject, perhaps it would be good for my father to meet you as well."

"Do you think it would be?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Rose I would do it. You said it yourself, I have no place in this fight. I would happily meet with your Father, give him a strong handshake, look him straight in the eye-,"

"And say what? My name is Benvolio Montague?"

"Yes."

"My Mother would have you removed before you could spit it out."

"Your Mother doesn't scare me."

"Yes she does, or at least she should if you had any sense about you. Her hate for the Montague's is stronger than any others. You know that. Even my Uncle speaks of peace sometimes. It is a lot of hate, a strong handshake cannot break through it."

"It could."

"What are you saying, Benvolio? You would like to speak to my father about my hand in marriage."

"Why not? The Montague's are just as noble a family as the Capulets."

"Noble does not win over one hundred years of hate for each other."

"Both of our families think that if we keep fighting, one of us will yield. In one hundred years neither one of us have backed down. So why do we think continuing the fight, teaching us and our children and theirs to hate each other, is what we should keep doing? Do you know how Kings would resolve such a war?"

"Concur and pillage the land," she answered.

"No, but that is a very frightening answer. They find peace by marrying the prince of one land to the princess of the other. I sit here before you tonight, Rosaline Capulet, and as a Montague, I yield in peace."

You yield in peace to have my hand in marriage?"

"Well I-,"

"And you believe that shaking my Fathers hand could be the beginning of peace?" She asked.

"Rosaline I do," he said as he stood. "I believe that love is the only thing strong enough to stop the hate our families have for one and other."

"Love Ben?"

His heart was pounding and he couldn't help but notice that Rosaline had nothing else to say. He sat back down. The warmth of Rosaline's hand was very near his, and with a pounding heart he reached out for it. Her skin was soft to the touch and he felt his hand was clammy and cold, but she squeezed it, and held it tight. Benvolio sat there despite the excitement in his stomach.

"Do you really believe that could work?" Rosaline whispered.

"I really do."

She held onto his hand as they watched the stars move through the sky, and for the first time Benvolio let himself think what this world could be like with peace between his family and hers. After all, he was holding her hand, he could find the strength to shake her fathers hand.

"Rose, I will shake your Father's hand, I will let your Mother toss me out and I will return to shake his hand again and again and again."

Pulling his hand close to her she turned and looked into his eyes, but before she could speak, she was interrupted by a startling shriek ripping through the grove.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lady Rosaline?" The shriek came through again.

"Nurse?" Rosaline yelled out. "Benvolio, something must be wrong."

Benvolio pushed his wet feet back into his boots and turned to help her up, but she had already started to run through the woods, her shoes in her hand. He chased after her.

"Nurse, I am here," she yelled out.

At their usual meeting tree Rosaline's Nurse was sitting trying to catch her breath, they ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Benvolio asked the Nurse.

"Yes, I just need to catch my breath. It's your Mother, Rosaline."

"Is she alright?" Rosaline asked.

"Well, you had a gentleman come to visit you tonight."

"Oh no, one of the men my father has chosen?"

"Not exactly," the Nurse said stalling to catch her breath.

"Who was it?"

"It appears you have an admirer," the Nurse said. "The young Romeo Montague."

Rosaline looked at Benvolio who was white in the face.

"Please breathe Ben. Nurse, did he have a poem to read to me?"

"He did," the Nurse said.

"I should have known this would happen," Benvolio said. "Of course he would fall in love with you, how could he not?"

"Benvolio please breathe," Rosaline said. "We have to focus on what this means. A Montague walked into Capulet Manor to profess his love for me."

"Romeo loves you for one moment and he has the courage to tell the world, to tell your Mother. Oh God, your Mother?"

"Exactly, my Mother, now Nurse what happened when he read his poem?"

"I believe it was intended for your ears only, but your Mother took it from him and read it aloud. It was quite good really, and the young Romeo did not change his tune no matter how hard she pushed him. He was determined to speak with you."

"My Mother Nurse, what did she do to him?"

"Well, she called for you."

"Oh no," Rosaline said.

"And you weren't there, so I answered for you. I told her you had gone to the Chapel for prayer."

"Thank you, Nurse."

"Don't thank me yet, she knows."

"She knows?" Benvolio said, rising to stand beside Rosaline.

"That incompetent twig Gregory, your Father's servingman, brought Romeo to your Mother when he asked for you, and he should have turned him away. Any how, Gregory told your Mother that you were not at the Chapel. That you never go to the Chapel, that you go to the orchard to meet with a boy."

"She knows everything," Rosaline said.

"He told her that you have been doing this for years now."

"How will she react when you bring Rosaline home?" Benvolio asks.

"I suspect you will be punished, Rosaline, and that your Father will push for a match to clear your good name."

"I can come to your Mother with you," Benvolio said. "I can go to your Father. Rosaline let me try."

"You will do no such thing, young man," the Nurse said as she stood. "Rosaline, your Mother is involved and angered now. I believe the best thing for you is to come home with me, accept your punishment and forget about these nights in the woods."

"But Nurse-,"

"I have let this go on for far too long, I only did so because I see how happy this time makes you. I saw all your pain go away each night, and you deserved to be happy my sweet angel. So I let you have these nights in the woods with Benvolio, but now your punishment will be to leave your home for good. To make a life with a good man and raise your own children with the joy that lives inside your heart."

"I cannot marry some stranger, Nurse, you know I can't."

"I don't know that, and neither do you. Darling there is nothing that can be done," she turned to Benvolio and took his hand. "You know her Mother well, and tonight she is hot. Her temper is high and it is not the time for you, do you understand me, young man? In these woods it might not matter that you are a Montague, but the moment you enter those gates it will matter very much. It mattered with your cousin and he was not outed for spending every night with young Rosaline in the woods. Believe me, Benvolio, this is for the best."

"But Rose-,"

"Benvolio," the Nurse said, stopping him. "Tonight I will take care of Rosaline as I have every time her Mother is hot with rage. You can trust me child, trust me that tonight is not the night to fight her Mother."

"I have no wish to fight her Mother."

"Then you don't understand what it will take to become the nan deserving of our Rosaline."

"But I do understand, and I don't think it will be a fight."

"Believe me young man, tonight it will be. If you wish to keep the peace then you will need to let the fire burn down. Rosaline you will need to obey your parents' wishes and you will not be able to return to these woods."

"She is right," Rosaline said. "Tonight is not the time, Benvolio," she leaned into whisper. "But I will meet you here tomorrow night right here at the root of our tree. Come Nurse?"

Rosaline guided the Nurse through the tricky grove. Benvolio followed them as they silently walked to the edge of the woods.

"You need to leave us here son," the Nurse said, continuing to walk out of the grove towards the Capulet Manor.

He reached for Rosaline's hand once more, pulling her back into the cover of the trees. She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and pulled him closer to her. She looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes are brown," she said. "Like a cows eyes after he eats a lot of grass."

He smiled, "Your eyes are still blue. It will be my life mission to make them green again."

He slowly pulled her close to him, listening to her breath, hearing that she wanted to be pulled into him. He wrapping his arm around her waist he could feel his heart beating strong and loud against hers.

"Rose, I-," he began.

"Rosaline," the Nurse's voice startled them once more.

Rosaline softly laughed in his ear, sending goose bumps down his back. She tightened her grip on Benvolio's hand.

"I will see you tomorrow," she whispered, then turned away.

"Tomorrow," he said.

Staying hidden in the darkness of the woods, Benvolio watched as Rosaline and the Nurse entered the gates of Capulet Manor. Slowly, the gates creaked shut and as they did, a figure came out from the moons shade of the Capulet wall. With a heavy head the figure was easily recognizable, it was Romeo and he was walking towards the Sycamore Grove.

"Romeo?" Benvolio hollered out.

Romeo stopped, he turned and looked at Benvolio and without a word or gesture, he turned back and continued to walk away.

"You can have the solace of the woods, cousin," Benvolio whispered. "Tonight you were a stronger man than me."

He had never told his cousin about his stolen nights with Rosaline. He couldn't blame him for falling in love with here. He had loved her from the moment he first saw her. And tonight he got the chance to say it, to truly let himself feel it. He never wanted to let go of her.

As Benvolio turned back towards Capulet Manor, he felt sick at the thought of Rosaline inside facing the wrath of her Mother? He walked the edge of the woods that hit the brick wall circling the Manor. With one hand grazing the face of the wall and the other hitting the low hanging branches of the surrounding Sycamores, he turned into the woods and jumped into the tree. He climbed a few branches and sat almost comfortably with his head resting on the thick trunk. It was the tree that reached over the wall for its mate, from there he could see Rosaline's bedroom window. Fixing his eyes on the dark outline of the window, he waited for the flicker of candlelight to tell him her Mother had finished with her and she was safely in her room.

Benvolio found himself holding his breath. He had to trust that her Nurse would do everything she could to protect and comfort Rosaline. His eyes stayed glued to her window as he kept time by the passing stars. The moon was disappearing, and a bit of light was filling in the east when he finally saw the candles light in her room.

Benvolio's heart lifted at the sight of it. He knew she was in pain, but now she could bury her head in her pillow and when their stars rose again in the sky, tonight he would be in the woods waiting for her, ready to listen and maybe even hold her. The candle light in Rosaline's room flickered and went out. He knew she was settled and in her bed now, perhaps even peacefully asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jumping down from the tree, he walked back along the wall. The sun was hitting the Town Square and the scene had changed greatly from the night. Servants and Noblemen alike were turning up the dust as they passed through. Colorful fruits and salted meats were already on display. Benvolio rubbed his eyes, and put his fingers through his hair, he straightened his vest and collar, rolled his sleeves up, and headed into the crowded square. A red apple caught his eye and he made his way to the cart.

"Good morning Benvolio," the Merchant said.

"Good Morning Sam. Just one please," Benvolio said, he paid Sam and turned towards the smell of fresh baked bread.

He followed his nose to a cart filled with steaming loaves.

"I've got a sweet bun drizzled with honey and nuts just for you Benvolio," the Baker told him.

"I'll take it," Benvolio said as he held his apple in his mouth to pay the man.

With his breakfast in hand, Benvolio took a spot on the edge of a nearby fountain wall. Watching the people go about their day, he ate his apple and tried to enjoy his sweet bread. He had made a promise to find Romeo before he could go hide in his room, and make him spend the day in the sun. But at that moment he could not stop thinking about Rosaline.

A flash of silver and the sound of clashing steal brought his mind back to the town square. He looked up, and through the crowd he could see two men dressed in red and gold, his Uncle's servingmen, and they had their swords drawn on men in blue and green, Capulets. Benvolio tossed his apple core and sweet bread, and reached for his sword. Making his way through the crowed to the men, he jumped into the fight with a swift blow bringing down their swords.

"Enough," Benvolio yelled. "You idiots, put your swords down. Do you have any idea what these fights between us mean? Or the amount of trouble they cause?" Benvolio took their silence to mean they had settled, he stepped back to put his sword away, but behind him came a familiar voice full of scratch and wine.

"Benvolio," Tybolt said. "Your sword is drawn among my men." Tybolt circled Benvolio like he was prey, while Benvolio stood silent. "Are you threatening my servants? What a weak move, Benvolio. And why am I surprised? This is an obvious move from a Montague. I don't suppose you're man enough to fight me?" Standing in front of Benvolio, Tybolt slowly pulled his sword from his sheath and examined the slick blade. The black leather sheath jetted down along his tight pant leg and the silver and shiny jewels matched those on his boots. His dark hair was slick against his head with grease, but not one hair was out o place. His lips snarled into a wicked smile at the sight of Benvolio. "You understand the difference between a fair fight of two trained Noblemen, as opposed to attacking my ignorant servants? Oh you're probably just afraid I will kill you?" Tybolt's laugh ripped like a wild cat's scream and a low purr came from his gut as he fixed his yellow eyes on Benvolio.

"Tybolt, I drew my sword to keep the peace between these men, that's all," Benvolio said, his sword down by his side. "Please, only raise you sword beside me if it is to help me stop our men from fighting."

"You can't truly believe that drawing your sword can bring peace among men?" Tybolt stepped towards Benvolio. "Because if you believe that it is the Montagues who are acting in peace, then it is peace that I hate as much as I hate hell. Because I hate all Montagues, Benvolio. I hate you."

Tybolt lunged towards Benvolio with his sword. Benvolio blocked his blow reactively with his sword, falling to his knee, and with all his might Benvolio kept Tybolt's sword above his head. Tybolt swung his sword behind him aiming for Benvolio's open side, but Benvolio rolled behind Tybolt and with the grip of his sword he collapsed Tybolt's knees and stood as Tybolt fell. Springing to his feet, Tybolt turned and with the tip of his sword he lunged towards Benvolio's heart. Benvolio stepped to the side as Tybolt's blade sliced through his arm.

"Citizens of Verona stop!" The booming voice of Escalus, Prince of Verona demanded.

Benvolio's sword fell, as did Tybolt's. The silence rang in Benvolio's ears as he looked through the crowd that formed to watch them fight. His head fell as he kneeled beside his sword. He could see Rosaline's face in his mind, her tired eyes and tear stained cheeks as she set her head onto her pillow, after a night of fighting for him. And how does he honor her? By raising his sword at Tybolt. The Prince began to speak.

"Another brawl between the houses of Montague and Capulet," The Prince addressed the crowd while circling Benvolio and Tybolt. "We men of Verona only arm ourselves to keep the peace. You Montagues and Capulets bring disgrace to us all when you use your weapons to harm your neighbors. We speak to you like men, we speak to you like citizens, like neighbors. Will you never hear us? You men have become beasts, your rage is painting our city with blood and we will have no more of it. Throw down your weapons and hear the sentence of your angry Prince. This is the third time your fighting has disturbed our streets. And for what? An ancient fight given life by a rumor. Enough! If you ever disturb the quiet of our streets again you will pay with your life. For now everyone must depart. You Capulet, you will come with me, Montague you will meet me at Old Free-Town Court of Law this afternoon to know your punishment in this mess."

Benvolio looked up. He didn't know his Uncle was there and had seen him fighting. He grabbed his sword and stood, he dusted off the dirt on his knees and faced his Uncle. He put his eyes back to the ground when he saw that his Aunt was standing with him. She looked tired with worry Her hair was gray and falling gracefully from her bun. Dark circles had taken over her eyes. She held onto her husband for a bit of support.

"Who started this wicked fight up once again?" Lord Montague asked Benvolio. "Please tell me, Nephew, were you here when it began?"

"I was," Benvolio said, as he grabbed his bleeding arm. "Your servants and the servingmen of the house of Capulet began to fight. I noticed it from across the town square. Uncle, I only drew my sword to keep the peace between them, I swear, but Tybolt came and you know how angry he is. He is always looking for a fight, I tried to tell him that I was only keeping the peace but he didn't believe me. He didn't want to believe me. He came to town this morning wanting to fight. He swung his sword at me and I blocked it, he continued to fight me, and I kept defending myself. I didn't realize that the people of Verona had taken notice of us. I was only stopping his sword, Uncle. And that's when the Prince came to part us all."

"And Romeo?" Lady Montague asked. "I am grateful he isn't here in this fight, but Benvolio have you seen him today? He was not at home this morning."

"Madam, I did see your son this morning, before the sun had even hit the sky. I was out because I couldn't sleep last night and I find comfort walking through the town, and anyway, I saw Romeo in the sycamore grove west of the city. I wanted to join him, but when he saw me, he hid among the trees and walked away from me. I understood, he wanted to be alone so I let him be. I think that was what he wanted."

Lord Montague stood tall with his large belly pushing at his vest buttons. His cheeks were flush with the excitement of the fight, but his eyes were focused with worry. He looked into the crowd.

"I have heard that Romeo walks around the sycamore grove all night and into the early morning," he said. "I hear that his face is wet with tears, his heart is as heavy as the clouds are gray. I have seen him come home once the sun rises, only to hide in his room with the curtains drawn, keeping the sun out and making it as dark as night. Benvolio listen to me. Romeo might be turning away from everyone, but I truly believe he has never needed anyone as much as he does now. I need you to talk to my boy, and I need you to try this time even if he walks away from you again."

"Uncle, do you know why he's acting this way?" Benvolio asked.

"I do not know and I can't learn from him why he is acting this way. He will not talk to me."

"You've tried talking to him?"

"I have. I have tried. I have sent in many friends as well, but he will not talk to anyone. He councils himself I suppose, but to be alone in your darkness makes you so far away from reason and truth. He must turn to someone. If I could understand what started this, I would do whatever it took to cure it."

"You would do whatever it took?" Benvolio asked with a deep breath. "Look, there's Romeo, Uncle, I will go and talk to him. Both of you can return to your day and please give us space. I promise I will find out what is troubling Romeo and stop all of this."

"I wish to stay, to understand my son," Lord Montague said with a heavy sigh and a soft touch from his wife. "But no, you're right, you will have better luck without us around. Come Madam," Lord Montague took the hand of his wife. "Let us get back to our day."

Benvolio turned from his Uncle towards Romeo. He straightened his vest and rolled up his sleeves to hide the gash on his arm and brushed his hands through his hair. His brown locks fell back into his eyes.

"Good morning Cousin," Benvolio said.

"Oh is it still only the morning?" Romeo mumbled.

His head was hanging and hair was somehow perfectly falling to hide his brooding eyes. Though he had been in the woods all night his shirt fell perfectly crisp around his broad shoulders. His face was soft, not shining with the heat of the morning sun.

"Yes, it's only nine o'clock."

Romeo sighed heavily. "Every depressing hour creeps by so slow. Was that my father that went away so quickly?"

"It was, Romeo he's worried about you, and so am I. What is so depressing that it makes this day so long already at nine o'clock?"

"Not having that which makes time fly."

"Romeo, are you in love?"

"Out-,"

"Of love?"

"You wouldn't understand, Benvolio."

"Give me a chance," he said.

Romeo began to walk. "It's just that the woman who I love, the woman who has stolen my heart, is not mine to have."

"Right, I mean I actually do understand. You mean you are able to see and know of her beauty, but there are obstacles that stop you from ever truly being with her. For whatever reason, I do know how painful that can be Romeo."

"Yes, that kind of love. Love that is never given the chance to be seen clearly, or given time to find a path to make it work."

The summer's heat was already beating down in the early morning. Romeo lied in the mist of the fountain to cool down.

"I'm hungry, where do you want to eat?" Romeo asked, as he lazily turned his head and looked at Benvolio for the first time. "Stop," he leapt to his feet and grabbed Benvolio's arm. "What is this, Benvolio? Were you in a fight? No, I don't want to hear it. I have heard it all before. You all think this fight has to do with hate but you don't understand how much it has to do with love. Why then, why fight love, or love hate? Or what, Benvolio, because I don't get it. Which was it that came first? You say you understand the love that is in my heart and still you draw your sword."

"To keep the peace." Benvolio said.

"You fight to keep the peace? Do you kill to live, do we all fight this fight for good reasons? Is there ever a good reason to fight? A hateful reason to love? Well placed chaos, feather of led, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health. You ask me what my problem is, well what am I supposed to make of this?" He grabs Benvolio's arm. "What am I supposed to make of this love that I feel if nothing around me makes any sense, is there no love to feel then? What? Benvolio are you laughing at me?"

"No cuz, I am crying."

"You are laughing, fine if you are crying then tell me why."

"I am crying at the pain you're feeling. You do understand all the chaos that is around you. I think you are the only one who can make sense of it all."

"Why would you laugh or cry at the pain of love. I am in love and this pain is what love is, it is my pain to feel, and now I must add to it because of your act of violence. Now I must feel your pain as well because I love you, and I will take that burden. At least until you can truly understand what it means to feel love. Then you might understand why you should stop fighting. Because love is smoke made with the fume of sighs. When that love is truly expressed it is a fire sparkling in lovers eyes. When a lover is angered it is a sea filled with tears. I have to go." He turned and walked away towards Montague Manor.

"Wait," Benvolio said, following him. "I'll go with you, you can't just leave me like this."

"I can and I must. I'm not myself now Benvolio."

"You have to tell me, Romeo, who is it that you love so much? What has happened to you that makes love so painful for you? You can talk to me."

"What, you want me to start to cry once more just so I can speak her name. Because that is what it will cost me."

"No more crying, just talk to me, please tell me her name," Benvolio said, chasing Romeo through the crowded streets.

"I am a sick man in this sadness I call love. Every word I speak about this love is ill because of it, so in my sadness I will tell you. I do love a woman."

"No way, Romeo!" Benvolio said as he grabbed Romeo's arm and stopped him from walking away. "I would have guessed as much."

"Oh well good guess then. Ah she is beautiful, the woman that I love."

"Ok, beautiful is good, so what happened to you to make you so sad about her? What did she do to you, what is her name?"

"In her case it is her beauty that will keep her from love."

"It's her beauty that will keep her from love?"

"She has Dian's wit, and with it she too will live chaste."

"She has what? She will live chaste? What makes you say that?"

"Throughout her life she will remain untouched by love's spells. She will not be the object of men's affection, and she never will be allowed to enjoy their attentions upon her. She will never know the feel of a lover's touch."

"What do you mean Romeo?"

"Oh she is so rich in beauty, only poor, because when she dies, her beauty will not live on in the face of her children."

"Romeo, are you telling me that you have fallen in love with a woman who has sworn to live chaste?" Benvolio was so confused. who was Romeo talking about? This did not sound at all like Rosaline.

"She has sworn, and with that vow she is wasting all that God has blessed her with. Her beauty will starve without my love."

"So you are sad because you realized you were chasing the love and affection of someone who has promised herself to god?" Benvolio couldn't figure out who Romeo was talking about now. Had he actually found another love in the short time from the night? Or was Rosaline's part in it all just confused? But he knew of no woman in the Capulet Manor who was sworn to live chaste.

"She is too beautiful and yet too wise," Romeo said. "She has turned her back on love, and with that vow I die. Benvolio, I am a dead man talking to you now."

"Romeo, listen to me. You must forget to think of this woman, whoever she is. Who is she?"

"Teach me how I should forget to think at all, because she is my every thought."

"I will teach you Romeo, open your eyes and look around at all of the beautiful women of Verona. You can't have this love of your's but you can have her," Benvolio said, pointing out a woman. "Or her, she is very, um, nice looking?"

"This is not working, Benvolio. With every passing face I am only reminded of her beauty. There is no hope for me. Soon my love will hide her brow in a black veil and promise herself to God. Oh you could blind me and I would still see her and only her. There is none as glorious, or as pure, as my love. Maybe you can show me another beautiful woman, but with every face you show me, I can show you another man who has touched that beautiful face. So good bye, I would never want to forget my love, and you can't teach me to."

"I will take that as a challenge, Romeo. I will teach you or I will die trying."

"How will you?"

"First tell me more about your love."

"I have told you everything."

"Romeo you have told me of her beauty. Tell me of her soul, what do you do to make her laugh? Her favorite food? Tell me why you love her so deeply. Tell me her name?"

"You're talking like a lover, Benvolio."

"Right, what is her name?"

"I can't say it because it is her name that has given her this dreadful fate."

"Her name is why she is becoming a nun?"

"A name can be very powerful, when the name is that of your enemy."

"Stop Romeo, look at me. Is your love a Capulet? Romeo tell me, what is her name."

"A Capulet yes. I don't care about this fight between our families, how can I when love is always more powerful than hate?"

"I agree with you, cousin, but this is very important. Look at me, you are telling me that you are in love with a Capulet, and it is her will to become a nun? Who do you love?"

"I am telling you Benvolio, that because my lady is blessed with such beauty, it is decided that the safest place for her to live is the Nunnery. Only there, can she live without the eyes and hands of the many men who desire her."

"The woman you love has chosen to become a nun because she does not enjoy getting attention from men?"

"No, it wasn't her choice at all."

"It wasn't?"

"Upon hearing word of my love for her daughter, as well as a stranger's love and, I am guessing the servingman's love, Madam Capulet banished her daughter to a Nunnery."

Benvolio froze, Romeo continued to talk beside him, Benvolio took a deep breath and decided to jump to action.

"Come with me, Romeo," he said.

"Where are we going?" Romeo asked as he ran after Benvolio.

"We have to do something."

"Save my Rosaline from her wicked fate?"

"All right look," Benvolio stopped. "Your love for Rosaline will burn out and before you know it another fire within you will burn with passion. The pain you are feeling now will lessen when you feel this love for another and the pain of that love will overpower this."

"Benvolio?" Romeo stoped him.

"Yes?"

"This isn't helping."

"Right look, I just want you to be happy, and by turning this around, your grief can be cured by loving someone else."

"I really don't think that will do it."

"Just fall in love with someone else, and I promise the pain of this love will all fade away."

"This sounds more like a bandage, not a cure for my pain," Romeo said.

"A bandage, Romeo, really? Is your heart that broken?"

"Your shin's will be soon if you keep trying to make me forget my love."

Benvolio knew he was pushing his cousin too hard. He stopped and looked up. Without meaning to, they had both made turns through town that led them to the gates of Capulet Manor. The gates stood open to make way for the business of the day. Benvolio stared at them.

He wanted to run to Rosaline. He wanted to scream about the news of the Nunnery. He wanted to shake her father's hand and slap her mother. But he was already on the list of men forcing her into the nunnery. He realized there was nothing he could do at that moment and turned to Romeo. He could still help his cousin.

"Come on Romeo," he said, he turned to Romeo and talked softly. "Have you gone mad?"

"Not mad, but tied up tighter than a mad man, I am shut up in prison, kept without my food. Whipped and tormented and- Good after noon good fellow," Romeo said to the odd servingman who had walked up to them.

"God gives you this good evening," he said. "Can you read?" He asked Romeo.

"Yes, I am fortunate enough to be miserable at it," Romeo answered the servant.

"All right sir, maybe you have learned to read without book, but I beg you, can you read anything you see?"

"Sure, if I know the letters and the language."

"I get it, thank you anyway."

"Stay fellow, I can read."

Romeo took the letter from the man and began to read name after name of the most pompous and arrogant citizens of Verona. Benvolio lost interest and looked back to the Capulet gates. Standing in the glow of the sun was Rosaline. She was looking right at him with her playful smile. Her hair was shining gold in the sunlight, her skin glowed and cheeks were rosy. Her dress looked funny, it was plain black with out the shimmer of blue or green. Benvolio stepped towards her but she stopped him with a look to her Mother. How could he miss her Mother standing beside her, trying to be her double only lacking greatly in beauty, and making up for it with her fancy shinny dress. Surrounding her Mother was a circle of Ladies all hanging on her every word, laughing as if she were wonderful. Rosaline turned her sullen face back to Benvolio, she smiled at him and pointed behind him. He looked back and then back to her. He didn't understand. She pointed again and then moved her hands and eye's like she was reading a list. She smiled, and he could see she was laughing at him. Once more she pointed to Romeo, pretended like she was reading a list of names, pointed to her ears then brushed him away towards Romeo. He turned back to Romeo who was still reading the list and finally understood.

"Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces," Romeo was saying. "Mercutio and his brother Valentine."

"Mercutio?" Benvolio interrupts. "What is this a list for?"

Romeo shrugged in confusion and continued to read. "My Uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters. My fair niece Rosaline and Livia."

Romeo looked to Benvolio who again froze. He couldn't let Romeo see him look back at Rosaline.

"Interesting, keep reading Romeo," said Benvolio.

Romeo kept reading. Benvolio looked back to Rosaline but she was gone, and so was her Mother.

Romeo had finished reading and handed the list back to the servingman "This is a fine list of people. Where are these people supposed to meet?"

"Up," answers the servingman.

"Right, but where, why? For supper?"

"To our house."

"Who's house?"

"My Master's."

"Indeed, I should have asked you that first."

"Well now I will just tell you. My master is the great and rich Capulet, and as long as you are not a Montague, you should come and have a cup of wine. Have a great day."

He bowed and walked away.

"Rosaline will be at this party," Benvolio said. "I mean we should go to this party because Rosaline will be there, and then I will be able to show you beauties that are far better than her in comparison. I promise you will realize she is not so great," he looked around once more to make sure she was not around.

"My eyes will never see another woman, for I am devoted to my love for Rosaline. If my eyes betray me as you say they will, I hope they burn out. I mean, come on, Benvolio, have you seen my love? To show me anyone that is more beautiful than her is impossible. Please that makes me laugh. Never on this earth has a woman walked that is more beautiful than my Rosaline."

He couldn't agree more. "Come on Romeo," he said. "You say she is beautiful but what are you comparing her to? She is probably beautiful if all you see is her, looking at her through eyes that have not begun to see the beauty of the world. So all I ask is you come with me to this party tonight, and compare her beauty to those I show you. Though she seems like the only beauty in the world, she is not."

"I will go with you, but I will see no other beauties. I will go only for the chance to be in the presence of Rosaline once more."

**"Right, well come on then. We have to find Mercutio if we want to get into this party."**


	5. Chapter 5

The upturned dust was reflecting blue in the moonlight. Mercutio had told them to meet him and his friends in town by the Fountain of Fairies after sunset. When they arrived Benvolio saw three familiar men dressed in black, just as he was. He pushed Romeo towards the fountain where Mercutio was, to collect their masks. Mercutio was lying on the edge of the fountain staring at the dark sky. He was playing with a sharp knife in his hand. The red and blue jewels sparked as it twisted in his hand. His boots flopped carelessly around his ankles unlaced. And his shirt, though it was tucked in, sat opened on his chest. His sweaty chest glistened in the light of the torches. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Benvolio and Romeo. His blond hair was long and the curls fell around his eyes. He smiled his mischievous smile at his friends.

"I do not feel right about this," Romeo whispered to Benvolio, he put on his mask. "What do we say when we get there? How do we explain why we came to their party? Or do we just enter with no apology for it? Like we have no care in the world?"

"Romeo we don't need to explain ourselves," Benvolio said. "It is a Masquerade, they won't know who we are. And anyway, why give anyone reason for our dancing when we could just dance?" He was given a chance to see Rosaline once more and he was going to take advantage of it. "We will enter this party and let them think of us what they will, and we will do the same in return, scout out their beautiful women, have a dance or two, drink their wine and leave."

"Well then at least let me carry the torch. I am not in the mood for a party or dancing. My soul is heavy, so I may as well be burdened with the weight of the light."

"No Romeo," Mercutio said, leaping off the fountain and dancing towards him. "Don't be so sad, you have to dance."

"No," Romeo said. "Don't you see, you have dancing shoes with nimble soles. My soul is heavy in my pain and like led, holds me to the ground. I will not dance."

"I thought you were a lover, Romeo."

"Is that what I am?"

"Yes you are, so borrow cupid's wings to dance tonight."

"I can't, you see it's cupid who has stabbed me in the heart. His light feathers couldn't lift me from the heavy weight of lost love."

"You're making love sound like a terrible thing Romeo."

"Do you think love is a tender thing, Mercutio? Oh no it is rough, it is mean and full of trickery and will prick you like a thorn. As if getting stung with cupids poisonous arrow would not hurt."

"Now I am interested, a love that pricks? Prick it back, I say. Believe me that will ease all this pain you feel."

"It is not that kind of love I speak of, Mercutio."

"Perhaps it should be. Every woman tonight will be wearing a mask, but how is that different then how they are every moment of every day? It isn't, so I say you don't take the time to care who you find tonight. Find a woman of any kind and prick out this pain you feel."

"Great, let's go then," Benvolio said. "Let's go to this Masquerade and dance and be merry, come on."

"I will go," Romeo said. "But please let me just carry that torch, I simply don't feel light enough to dance."

"Still with the torch then, Romeo?" Mercutio said. "Fine, let's go, we waste the daylight trying to make you dance."

"It is night, Mercutio," Romeo said.

"I know what time of day it is, Romeo. I mean we are wasting life as we sit here fighting to bring you up your spirits."

"Should we even go then? I mean, are we even going for a good reason? I really do not think it is a good idea."

"And why do you think we shouldn't go?"

"Well, I had a dream tonight."

"Well so did I, Romeo."

"Oh you did Mercutio, and what was your dream about?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"I was lying down while I had my dream about truth."

"Oh, so Queen Mab has been with you as you sleep?"

"Who?"

"She is a small fairy," Mercutio said as he leaped back onto the fountain. "She is no bigger than a small jewel set upon your finger. Her carriage is drawn by creatures as small as atoms. As men sleep she flies over their noses in her chariot." He began to dance along the edge of the fountain. "Oh her chariot, it is something wild. The spokes are made of spider legs. The cover is made of grasshopper wings. She is strapped in by the smallest of spider webs, and beams of the moons light. Her whip is made of crickets bones and fine thread. The driver of her chariot is a small gray gnat. The body of her chariot is a hallowed out hazel nut. Made for her by a cabinet making squirrel. Or perhaps simply just a grub worm who ate it out," he laughed and knelt down to meet Romeo's face. "You see, moments into your sleep after your mind has drifted, she visits you, she does this night after night. She visits lovers' brains and lets them dream of their love," he messed Romeo's hair and pushed him out of his way as he leapt down to meet face to face with a stranger passing by. "She visits the knees of the lords and ladies of the king's court and immediately they dream of kneeling low, bowing and curtsying before their king." The passerby walked away quickly, Mercutio turned to one of his friends, and grabbed his hand. "She visits the fingers of Lawyers who immediately dream of money and fees," he turned back to Romeo. "She passes over the lips of ladies who immediately dream of kisses, but this sometimes angers Queen Mab. So she plagues these women with blisters on their lips, but what is it about this that angers her?" He moved close to Romeo's face. "It is their breath as she flies over their lips." He turned and jumped back onto the fountain. "It is artificially sweetened with candy, and this fills her with rage. And sometimes she will fly over the noses of a Lord of the King's court and he will dream of the opportunity to present a case to the king on someones behalf. And sometimes she will tickle the nose of a man with the tail of a pig he gave to the church as his tithe and he will dream of giving more. Sometimes she will drive her chariot over the neck of a soldier, and he will dream of killing his enemy by slicing their throats. Their dreams will flood with forts they have built to hide within them," he stepped into the water of the fountain and walked to the fairies in the center. "They will dream of ambushes, their enemies attacking them from behind and again and again from every side as they sit unprepared, stunned, bloody," he ran his hands along the sculptures. "Spanish blades made of Toledo steel slicing through the air about them, slicing through them, slicing. And then immediately she will have drums play in their ears, forcing them to wake with a startle," he slowly sunk, his cheeks agains the cool marble, he wrapped his hands around his knees. "Frightened in his bed the soldier will pray of peace and sleep again." He was silent, as was everyone. He stared into the water as it fell around him. His eyes followed the drops up towards the sky and a smile broke across his face. "Oh yes, this is the same Queen Mab that braids horses manes at night and tangles the hair of women who spend their night in bed on their backs. And with this she angers even the elves who must untangle this unfortunate body. But in this fight with the elves, Queen Mab will always win. Keeping women on their backs so they may learn to bear the act that will make them women."

"Oh calm down, Mercutio," Romeo said. "Get out of the fountain. What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Yes Romeo, it is nonsense I speak because I speak of dreams," Mercutio said as he stood and walked out of the fountain casually. "Dreams are the creation of a sleeping mind. They mean nothing and are only your fantasies, and fantasies are worthless. They are nothing, you can't grab them as you can't grab the air. They are inconsistent, coming and going like the wind. The wind that is now coming from the cold north but by morning will be so angered, it will pout away from us and as it turns its back it will be pushed by the breeze of the south who will greet us with due droppings."

Benvolio stepped in, "This wind you're talk about sounds like a lot of hot air. Supper is over, come on already, it's time for us to crash this masquerade."

"It isn't I you need to convince to party tonight Benvolio," Mercutio said as he turned to walk to the party, leaving wet footsteps behind.

"Are you sure we won't be too early?" Romeo asked.

Without answering, Benvolio turned to follow Mercutio.

"I just don't feel right about this," Romeo yelled as he ran to catch up. "We are going into the house of our enemy. Even if we don't get caught I feel that the consequences of our actions tonight will play out in time as a wicked tragedy."

"What a dreadful thought," Benvolio said, putting his arm around Romeo. "We are on our way to a party, Romeo."

"You are right. Fine, forget this feeling. You want to guide me to whatever may happen tonight, I will let you. Direct me Benvolio, come on man."

"Yes come on, let us have music," Benvolio said as he pushed Romeo towards the Capulet gates.


End file.
